


i hate airpods

by fushiita



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional Roller Coaster, Gen, Lowercase, One sided, Second person POV, This is crack, hate fic, i hate airpods, kms, low quality bait, no beta we die like men, one paragraph - Freeform, this is just a copy and paste from one of my instagram captions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fushiita/pseuds/fushiita
Summary: apple get rid of airpods rn pleade or i will commit arson and there will be casualties
Relationships: airpods/fire, you/hospital
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	i hate airpods

why i would never get airpods: imagine this, you're going on a walk and you wanna listen to music, so you put in your airpods. as you're on your walk you notice it starts getting windy out, you don't think much of it. at some point the wind gets so hard that it blows one of your airpods out and into the street, so you run after it. but oh no! there's a car and you didn't pay attention. the car hits you and you end up falling down, the car moves a little bit and runs over your spine, the pain is so bad, you can't handle it. the person in the car gets out to make sure you're still alive. you are, 'thank god', you and the driver think. but the pain is too much, so you pass out, later you wake up in a hospital bed, with an IV attached, a heart monitor running, and a few nurses besides you. you try to get up but it hurts too much. the nurse tells you not to move. it turns out the person who ran you over ended up breaking five of your ribs and your spine. the nurse informs you that you were asleep for three days. the person who ran you over comes in to visit sayin that they would do anything to pay you back, but you kindly decline the nice offer. the injuries you got were so bad that you needed to get 3 surgeries, a neck brace, and one month of physical therapy, that would obviously cost alot. by the time you no longer need to stay in the hospital and about to get discharged the nurse tells you about the bill. you see, you live in america so it obviously wouldn't be all that cheap, with or without insurance. suprise!!! the hospital bill it really expensive. nearly $400,000 for the ambulance, the food, the surgeries, the IV, the physical therapy, the room you were staying in, the brace. 'shit!' you thought, 'i dont have any insurance'. now here comes the trick question, are you willing to be in $400,000 worth of debt because you decided to wear airpods or are you going to work your ass off to pay it off? thats your choice. a few months pass by and you finally payed off about 2-3/4 of the bill. that night you can't sleep, contemplating what happened five months ago. 'this never would've happened if i didn't walk during a windy day with airpods in' you thought. the end.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my instagram @aliteralspawnofsatan  
> oh and my twitter @thecolourpurpIe


End file.
